1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses, such as a mobile phone and a digital camera, have been reduced in size and thickness every year, and an optical system of an imaging unit mounted in these apparatuses has been reduced in size and thickness. For this reason, when incorporating a lens constituting an optical system in a product, it has been suggested that an edge portion which becomes a frame body provided at the outer circumference of the lens is molded integrally with the lens, and the lens is incorporated in the product based on the edge portion. In this way, the edge portion and the lens are molded integrally, whereby an assembling step into a lens barrel or adjustment of the optical axis of the lens can be simplified.
JP2007-22905A describes a manufacturing method in which a glass preform is compression molded and cured to mold a lens portion, and then an edge portion is molded integrally at the outer circumference of the lens portion by injection molding.